Redundant prepuce or phimosis is one of the causes of male urinary system infection and sexually transmitted diseases. Redundant prepuce or phimosis can cause urinary tract infections that may lead to chronic prostatitis, which presents as one or more symptoms such as back pain, impotence, prospermia, etc. Removing redundant prepuce or phimosis is a generally-accepted method of preventing these types of diseases.
Most circumcision devices in use today utilize a glans ferrule (interior ring) and used in conjunction with a fixture device (exterior ring). During the surgical process or the removal of the necrotic prepuce, movement of the glans during the procedure often causes patient pain and discomfort, and may further lead to hemorrhaging, which may affect healing time of the wound.